


I was the first one to see your face

by Hallo_1



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Technoblade is surprisingly good at comforting, no one has seen dreams face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallo_1/pseuds/Hallo_1
Summary: During Dream and Technoblade’s duel, his mask breaks. He has a panic attack and Technoblade tries to comfort him. :))
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 736





	I was the first one to see your face

**Author's Note:**

> A hurt/comfort fic?? Don’t mind if I do???

Dream lunges forward at Techno readying his axe for a decisive blow to the head, while techno prepares with a counter attack with his sword. They both just barley miss each other, so close you could hear the woosh of the weapons whizzing past them. Techno’s long pink hair was cut off by the sheer force of the blow, leaving it tangled at his shoulders. Meanwhile, the sword cracked Dream’s porcelain mask. 

The blonde boy’s breath hitch as the mask split into two pieces, revealing the thing he so desperately tried to hide. Everything from his impossibly green eyes, to his button nose, to the freckles splattered across his face like paint. For a moment there was no sound throughout the stadium. It seemed like the world had stopped entirely because of this one moment. Dream covered his face with his hood, pulling it across one half of his face. Techno, who couldn’t not yet comprehend the severity of the situation—used this leverage to press his sword against his opponent’s neck. 

“I forfeit!” Dream said, holding one hand out in front of him to stop Technoblade. His voice was quivering, instead of his usual cockiness. “The match is over, you win.” 

Technoblade’s shoulder’s sagged, a confused expression on his face. Dream was an record holder in speed running, and he was just forfeiting? “Wait, really? I win?” He asked. He couldn’t believe that Dream would just give up this easily, covering under him. He retracted his sword from the blonde’s neck, sheathing it once more. He offered his opponent his hand to help him up, but it was not accepted. He shrugged it off, maybe Dream was just being a sore loser? He thought. 

“Yes! Yes, you win!” He would of been yelling if not for the piece of cloth covering his mouth. “I-I need to go.” He blurted out. Dream scrambled to his feet, not even bothering to dust himself off and backed away before turning and breaking into a sprint. He quickly pulled open the door, leaving Technoblade alone in the arena. 

“What the hell just happened...?” Techno murmured to himself. It wasn’t like dream to just take off like that. He looked so weak, and afraid. That wasn’t until the reality of what had happened set in. Techno fucked up, and fucked up big time. He mumbled a string of cursed under his breath before running after Dream. 

He slammed the wooden door behind him with great forced as he scoured the hallways looking for the blonde boy. “He’s a 6’2 man in a green hoodie how is he so hard to find?” Techno mumbled to himself. He looked every way. The main entrance: nothing. The lounge: nothing. This cycle repeated until he finally checked the locker room. He heard muffled cries and hiccups from the other side as he opened the door as slowly and quietly as he could. 

On the floor was the curled up Figure of dream, sobbing and gasping for air. “Dream?” Technoblade asked cautiously, as not the startle the boy. It didn’t work as the boy’s head shot up to stare at the pink-haired man. Finally, Techno could see his full face. His eyes—though filled with tears—were a beautiful shade of emerald green, his cheeks were littered with freckles, but also red and tear stained. His lips were swollen and red from being bitten, and his nose leaked a crimson shade of blood from their earlier duel. His eyes softened as he looked at the his opponent, rival, and friend. 

“Dream—“ he repeated. 

The blonde let out another chocked sob as he bowed his head down in shame. “I’m sorry!” He cut off Technoblade before he could say anything more. “I ruined the duel, I know. Fuck!” He tried to wipe his eyes void of tears, but they just kept coming. He just kept going on and on with his apologies, “I didn’t mean to mess it up. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I got scared and I fucked everything up again!” 

Technoblade was frozen in shock, he has no clue Dream could ever break down like this. It was just so...different from how he was used to seeing the boy. He sank down to his knees beside dream and embraced him. “Hey...” he started, unsure of how to console the weeping boy. He had limited social interaction already, he’d never dealt with someone having a mental breakdown before. “It’s okay.” He said finally.

Dream buried his face in the crook of his neck, getting tears and snot all over his shirt. “No-No I messed it up Technoblade. Tell me I messed it up! Tell me how fucking stupid I am! I lost the fight and I lost my mask. What am I supposed to do?” He begged, his grip tightening on the back of his shirt. He begged for the exact opposite of what he wanted to hear. He wanted to be put down and belittled. He didn’t know how accept anything else. 

Technoblade rubber circles into the blonde’s back, trying to soothe him. “Why would I lie to you?” The pink haired man asked honestly. “You’re one of the smartest people I know Dream. It’s not your fault.” He whispered soft words of praise into the man’s ear. Anything to make him stop crying. 

“God...oh god...” Dream hiccuped. “You hate me! Oh god you hate me don’t you! Techno, Techno I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry. I don’t have the mask anymore. You hate me, you hate the way I look. Tell me I’m ugly techno, tell me it’s true. I don’t have my mask anymore. I don’t have it!.” He sobbed, his words becoming in coherent as he babbled on about what he thought other people said behind his back.

Techno pulled away from dream and cupped his face in his hands. This was what your supposed to do to show affection, right? He wasn’t sure, but it seemed to work. Dream’s loud sobs turned to soft hiccups and he leaned into one of his hand. “I don’t hate you, Dream, and you’re a beautiful man. With and without the mask.” Techno said firmly. 

“The...the mask...the mask...” Dream repeated over and over again. It was the source of his anxieties for the most part. He didn’t want people to know what he looked like. He reached up to one of the hands caressing his face to hold it. “Please don’t be lying to me.” He begged. 

“I’m not.” Techno said. 

Technoblade sat on the locker room floor for a long while. He silently rubbed circles onto the mans back and he cried. Sometimes he would whisper words of praise or empathy. It must have been an hour later when dream finally got quiet. “Dream?” He asked quietly, pulling away from the boy to get another look at his beautiful face. What he didn’t expect was for the man to have fallen asleep on him. Crying for so long much have tired him out. Compared to everything that came before, he looked so peaceful. 

“God I’m sorry Dream...” He mumbled.


End file.
